


Sonhe Um Pequeno Sonho Comigo

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dream Sex, Dreams, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short One Shot, Songfic, The Mamas and The Papas, rinharu - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Doces sonhos até os raios de sol te encontrarem,Doces sonhos que deixam todas as preocupações para trás,Mas em seus sonhos, quaisquer que sejam elesSonhe um pequeno sonho comigo..."
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 1





	Sonhe Um Pequeno Sonho Comigo

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Em seu sono Haru inalava os lençóis de linho esperando que eles cheirassem a alguma coisa — ou a alguém mais especificamente, mas eles não cheiravam a nada, absolutamente nada. Ainda assim, enquanto preso nos encantamentos de seus sonhos, o jovem fingia que o cheiro _dele_ estava presente ali, que a solidão que o afligira pouco antes de dormir era agora inexistente.

_Estrelas brilham acima de você  
Brisas noturnas parecem sussurrar: eu te amo  
Pássaros cantando na árvore de sicômoro  
Sonhe um pequeno sonho comigo_

Em seus sonhos Rin sussurrava melodiosamente o seu nome em seu ouvido, os lábios levemente úmidos roçando a pele sensível de sua orelha. Haru estremeceu-se por inteiro, seus olhos estavam fechados e sua boca entreaberta, sons e suspiros que se recusavam a ficar contidos saíam por ela como uma canção sublinhada com um certo erotismo.

_Diga boa noite e me beije  
Apenas me abrace forte e diga que você sentirá minha falta  
Quando estou sozinho, triste como poderia estar  
Sonhe um pequeno sonho comigo_

Em seus sonhos seu corpo estava despido assim como o de Rin que, sobre ele, o abraçava encarecidamente. Estava frio lá fora — as vidraças das janelas do quarto ilustradas com os pingos de chuva, lá dentro, no entanto, estava tão quente que Haru sentia-se sufocado. O ar faltava-lhe aos pulmões cada vez que Rin investia-se contra ele, o jovem não conseguia gemer e respirar de maneira correta ao mesmo tempo e não se importava, nem um pouco aliás, se por acaso viesse a óbito depois de passar tanto tempo afogado naquele suor que ele e Rin compartilhavam.

_Estrelas desaparecem mas eu permaneço, querido  
Ainda desejando o seu beijo  
Desejo o prolongar até o amanhecer, querido  
Basta dizer isso_

Se já era quase impossível respirar antes, agora então realizar tal ato estava fora de cogitação. Agora que a língua de Rin explorava todo o interior de sua boca ao passo em que as mãos dele exploravam seu corpo com toques suaves — ao passo em que elas desciam, provocantes, até o seu sexo fazendo sua mente entrar em pane e seus olhos se revirarem sob suas pálpebras semicerradas. 

_Doces sonhos até os raios de sol te encontrarem  
Doces sonhos que deixam todas as preocupações para trás  
Mas em seus sonhos, quaisquer que sejam eles  
Sonhe um pequeno sonho comigo_

Haru não tinha voz para gritar o nome do outro e também, se tivesse, não poderia já que Rin o beijava enquanto ele atingia o clímax, enquanto seu corpo ondeava e se contorcia com a euforia — a sensação que queimava no peito de Haru cada vez que ele pensava no quanto Rin era capaz de alcançá-lo tão profundamente, tanto em seu físico como em sua mente. O ruivo estaria sempre lá, dentro dele de todas as formas possíveis...

_Estrelas desaparecem mas eu permaneço, querido  
Ainda desejando o seu beijo  
Desejo o prolongar até o amanhecer, querido  
Basta dizer isso_

Mas...

Seus olhos abriram-se e espantaram-se, ainda que por um breve segundo, com a realidade exposta em sua face. Seu corpo suado e os fluídos em suas partes íntimas contavam uma história de sensualidade e paixão, uma história que, infelizmente para Haru, só ocorrera em seus sonhos. 

Rin não estava dentro dele — talvez dentro de sua cabeça como sempre, mas não do modo com o qual Haru sonhara. Rin nem ao menos estava ao seu lado.

_Doces sonhos até os raios de sol te encontrarem  
Doces sonhos que deixam todas as preocupações para trás  
Mas em seus sonhos, quaisquer que sejam eles  
Sonhe um pequeno sonho comigo_

Em seus sonhos a chuva caía lá fora, mas agora a luz do Sol entrava pela janela.  
Em seus sonhos Rin estava com ele, mas agora estava em outro continente.

Entre noites prazerosas e manhãs frustrantes Haru fazia-se somente uma pergunta:

Será que Rin sonhava com ele daquele mesmo jeito? 

O jovem então deitou a cabeça no travesseiro outra vez e, não se importando nem um pouco com a manhã que acabara de chegar, sonhou com uma resposta que talvez jamais fosse ouvir da boca daquele por quem tanto ansiava. 


End file.
